Birthright
by Timothy.C
Summary: Twilight receives an odd letter from the princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Long time no see Fanfiction. To everyone that watches me for AATC stuff I want to say, sorry but I'm a Brony now. I will still be reading and reviewing AATC stuff. And there is one story that still needs to be written before I can fully move on. I hope everyone like this!**

**The idea for this was sparked in me while reading one of **Buttersc0tchSundae**'s fanfics over on DA. **

Twilight Sparkle was sitting at her desk next to the window on a cool and breezy spring day. She was deep in research as her young purple dragon assistant was rearranging the many stacks of books that littered the floor of the library as a result of Twilight's research.

The young dragon took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow, "Twilight, do you have to read so many books at once, or could you give a dragon a brake for once?" Spike went back to placing the books onto the sheaves without waiting for the unicorn's response.

"Oh Spike. You know I have to keep my mind sharp. You never know when what you read in a book could come in handy." The purple coated unicorn's horn began to glow as she used magic to turn the page of the tome that sat in front of her.

Spike muttered to himself while re-shelving a particularly large book on the principles of rainbow magic. Twilight couldn't quite make out what he was saying but she was sure it was something akin to, stupid books, who need em. She giggled quietly at her friends banter.

The sun was starting to set. Twilight smiled when she saw this, as it marked her favorite time of the day. In fact she was named for it. The twilight, the time when both night and day are present. She had always loved this time of day ever since she was a little filly.

Spike had climbed up one of the many ladders that rested against the numerous bookshelves in the library. He had a stack of three books balanced on one of his claws when he suddenly felt a message coming from Canterlot, "No, not now!" Spike quickly tried to make his way down the ladder before it was to late but only made it halfway down. The young dragon let out a cough that sent him, and the books on his claw, crashing to the floor.

"Aw man..." There was another cough which was quickly followed by a belch and in a puff of smoke a rather large scroll appeared in the air above Spike.

"Oh, a message from the princess!" Twilight let out a excited gasp. She trotted over to Spike and payed him no mind as she levitated the scroll in front of her.

The unicorn raised an eyebrow as she examined the scroll. It was larger then any of the others the princess had sent before. And in addition to it's size it was marked with two seals. One, the sun, the other a crescent moon. The parchment itself was decorated with gold leaf around the edges, "Wow this seems important. Not that any message sent by Princes Celestia is ever unimportant." Twilight was unsure why she felt the need to explain that.

Spike stood up and rubbed his lower back with one of his claws, "What does it say Twilight?"

There was a pit in Twilight's stomach as she looked at the rolled up scroll. "I don't know... I'm nervous to open it."

The dragon's tail bounced as he walked over to his friend, "Well it can't say anything bad. I mean you haven't done something to make the princes mad... Have you?" One side of the purple dragon's brow raised and he gave his friend an inquisitive look.

The unicorn's head tilted upward as she thought. "No, I don't think so..."

Spike looked at Twilight and shrugged, "Then open it..."

Twilight's dark mane bounced when she nodded her horned head, "You're right, Spike."

The purple glow around the scroll increased in brightness as Twilight unraveled it with magic. She moved it closer to her face and read it aloud.

"To our dearest subject, Twilight Sparkle. We hope this letter finds you well. You are summoned to the royal court at sunset in three days. A chariot will arrive to escort you just before sunset. Sincerely, Princesses Celestia and Luna. Rulers of all Equestria."

A whistle rang forth from Spike's mouth, "Wow, this seems like a big deal. Though that's a pretty fancy scroll for just a summons."

Twilight re-read the letter wondering if she missed something. It was odd for the princess to send her such a short message and even more strange for Princess Luna to send her one. Not much had been heard from her since the Night Mare Moon incident. What ever was going on Twilight was sure it was important.

"I'm sure I am over reacting. We've been here for almost a year, maybe they want me to report on what I've learned in person?" She looked at Spike hoping he would reassure her, but the little dragon only shrugged.

Twilight magicked the scroll closed and laid it on her desk next to the book she was reading. "Well no sense in worrying about it for now, right?" She went back to her studies, but found it had to keep eyes from wondering to the scroll.

After about five minutes of futile studying Twilight lifted the scroll and opened it so she could read it again, "Maybe if I read it again..."

Spiked placed a claw over his face and let out a sigh, "Oh, Twilight..."

It had been three days since the letter from the princesses had first arrived and now Twilight waited for the chariot to come and take her to Canterlot. She had spent the last few hours making sure that her mane and coat shimmered.

"I don't know what you're so worried about Twilight. You need to calm down." The young dragon placed a claw on the unicorn's right foreleg to comfort her.

"You're right Spike, I just need to relax." Twilight closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to relax. It was working until she heard the signature sound of two sets of hoofs and a cloud chariot touching down just outside the library. She nearly jumped out of her skin and immediately the tightness she had felt in her chest returned with a vengeance.

"Calm down! You got this, remember you're her favorite student. Now get going, you don't want to keep the princesses waiting." Spike slapped his claw against her flank. Instead of causing her to get moving like he had planned, it caused Twilight to give him a death glare that was only slightly less scary the Fluttershy's infamous "stare". The baby dragon quickly pulled his claw back and nervously twiddled his thumbs. He let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry..."

The purple unicorn took another deep breath, "Alright, I can do this. Spike I'll be back but if I don't return by tonight Rarity said you could sleep over at her house if you like."

A massive grin covered the dragon's scaly face, "Alright. Take you're time Twilight, you don't want to rush these things. What ever this thing is..."

Seeing her friend so excited helped relax the unicorn. "Wish me luck." She called as she trotted out of the library.

The dragon's call of encouragement could be heard from behind the now closed door.

In front of the old tree that housed the library there was a chariot with two white pegasus stallions. They each wore ornate gold armor that covered most of their bodies, including there cutie marks.

"Good afternoon Miss Twilight Sparkle. Are you ready for your trip?", the pony closest to her asked in a deep voice.

Twilight nodded and cantered over to the chariot. She took a moment to take in the wonderful cart. It was decorated with gold and silver. Sun and moon crests covered it. The moon crest had once again been adopted as a royal symbol since Princess Luna had returned to the throne. Twilight smiled when she remembered how happy Princess Celestia had been upon her sister being freed from the darkness that gripped her heart for a millennium.

Her mane shifted back and forth as she shook her head to clear her mind and get back onto the matter at hoof. She climbed onto the chariot and once she was safely on board the two stallions began to gallop to gather speed before taking off.

Equestira looked breathtaking in the late afternoon light as the sun was about to complete its journey through the sky, especially from such a high altitude. The bright light that bathed the land was slowly fading to orange and the ponies below, which looked like little more then ants from up high, were beginning their evening rituals.

With the two strong pegasi pulling the sky chariot it was not a long flight to Canterlot. The carriage touched down in the main garden outside of the royal palace. Twilight took in the sight of her former home and her mind wandered back to the long afternoons she had spent reading in this very garden. Many unicorns and pegasi were moving about and enjoying the flora. Not many earth ponies lived Canterlot, it wasn't that they weren't welcome in the capital but rather it was just too inaccessible to those without magic or wings, being constructed on the side of a mountain.

Twilight disembarked the chariot and bowed to the stallions that had brought her here, "Thank you both for your time." The one who once again found himself closest to Twilight responded, "Not at all, Miss."

Twilight blushed lightly at being called miss again, it had been a while since anypony called her that. The two pegasi took off again, no doubt still having much work before the day was over. Once they were out of sight Twilight found that the pit in stomach formed again. She gazed upon the large, ornate doors that lead to the main court of the two alicorn rulers of Equestria.

She slowly made her way to the threshold and the tightness took grip of her chest once again. 'Come on Twilight... It's nothing just calm down...', Twilight found talking to herself did her no good. She arrived and the large gateway opened of it's own accord. The two pegasi guards, who looked almost identical to all of the other guards, that stood on either side announced her entrance in unison, "Presenting, Miss Twilight Sparkle. Favored student of Her Royal Majesty, Princess Celestia. As well as savior to Her Royal Majesty, Princess Luna. She is also the embodiment of the Element of Harmony, Magic."

The unicorn's cheeks grew red at the introduction. "Well that doesn't sound like the way they would welcome someone who is in trouble to the court...", Twilight said quietly to herself.

As the large door's closed quickly but silently Twilight took in the sight of the court. Adorning the wall were large banners marked with both the sun crest and the crescent moon crest. The large room was rather empty as the sun began to set. At the end of the hall Twilight could see the Princesses sitting on their thrones. Both of their horns were glowing as they simultaneously set the sun and began to raise the moon.

The young pony looked on in awe. Even in all of her time spent with the Princess she had never actually seen the process of controlling the sun and moon. In fact as she looked around the room she noticed only herself and the princesses were present. 'Am I the first pony to see this?', she wondered to herself as she silently watched. Both of the princesses sat with their eyes closed, deep in consecration.

Once both of the celestial bodies had been set on their paths the princesses opened their eyes. Twilight felt slightly sheepish as both of their gazed fell on her. Most of the tension she felt was quickly melted away when they both smiled at her.

"Twilight, my dearest student, why are you standing so far away. Please come closer." Celestia's gentle voice filled the hall as she beckoned the unicorn to her.

In response she quickly rushed so that she was standing before the twin thrones, one white and lined with gold. The other black and lined with silver. She knelt on her forelegs and bowed her head to the Princesses, "Your Majesties. It is an honor to be here."

"Rise, dear friend." Luna's voice held a timid tone to it but still commanded as much respect as her sister's.

As Twilight stood once again she blushed at being called a friend by the princess of the night. She nervously avoided eye contact with both of her alicorn rulers.

"I can tell you are unsure of why you have been summoned. To enlighten you, the three of us must take a walk to a long forgotten part of the castle." Celestia rose from her seat as she spoke. She was quickly followed by her sister.

They both began to walk towards one of the many exits of the royal court, "Please follow us, Twilight."

As she cantered behind the sisters Twilight's mind began to race. 'What could be going on? They summon me here and now take me to a secret part of the castle? Also they call me here at a specific time which just so happens to be when they are changing the sky? A ritual that to my knowledge I'm the only pony other then the princesses themselves to witness. Something is going on, this is no simple visit...'

The corridors of the castle seemed for more empty then they should be. The stone walls echoed the sounds of all three sets of hoofs colliding with the floor. The relative silence caused Twilight's anxiety to return.

The princess of the sun sensed the tenseness coming from her student and decided she would try to lighted things up, "You know Twilight, I do enjoy your reports on friendship. They have shown me that you are learning much and even faster then I thought you would."

Twilight relaxed a little, "Thank you. I'm glad I do not disappoint you."

The princess shook her majestic head, "You could never disappoint me, my student." She turned her head back and smiled as she maintained her stride alongside Luna.

After a long walk down progressively more and more dusty corridors the three of them arrived at a large set of doors. they were decorated with beautiful carvings of alicorns of all different colors. On the left door a large golden sun stood out on the door. In the same spot on the right on a silver moon was located.

"Stand back. It has been a long time since this door has been opened." Luna's warning was spoken softly.

Twilight did as she was told and stepped back. She watched as the princesses nodded to each other and their horns began to glow. In response the sun and the moon began to shine. A loud creaking noise came from the door and the sun and the moon slowly began to turn in opposite directions The sound of a long forgotten locking mechanism could be heard shuddering to life for the first time in many years. With one last thud the doors slowly began to open and a large plume of dust rushed out into the hall were the three stood.

All three erupted into a coughing fit. In between coughs Luna manged to speak, "We... should have... remembered it would do that." Finally the coughing stopped as the air cleared. With clean air once again in their lungs the three proceeded into the room.

Once they were all inside the door quickly slammed behind them and it could be heard locking again. This made Twilight very nervous. She gazed around the room and found that it breathtaking. It was a long hall, the floor was covered in a long red rug.

But what truly caught her attention were the statues that took up the majority of the floor space. There had to be at least a dozen of them each a large statue of a alicorn, at least as big as Celestia, if not bigger. The next thing to catch Twilight's eye was the paintings behind the statues. Each was of a pony, some unicorns others pegasi and even a few earth ponies. They each looked similar to the alicorn statue in front of them.

"What is this place?" Her mind was swarming with ideas. To her knowledge the princesses were the only alicorns in all of Equestria. But this room contradicted that fact.

"Be patient my dear. The time for answers is near." Celestia comforted her while they walked towards the end of the ornate statue room.

The paintings seemed to get newer and newer the closer they got to the end of the long hall.

"The room you are standing is the hall of rulers past. Very few are aloud here, Twilight Sparkle." Luna spoke as they reached the end of the hall.

What Twilight saw next made her gasp. Two status stood next to each other. One of Celestia, the other of Luna. But what was truly shocking was the painting that hung behind it. A white unicorn with a prismatic mane and tale was smiling with a pegasus hovering just above her, her coat was a few shades darker then Twilight's and her mane and tail were light blue.

"Is... Is that you?" Twilight stammered as she tried to cope with what she was seeing.

The princesses looked to each other and nodded before turning to the shocked unicorn, who's mouth was ajar.

"Yes it is, my dearest student. That is from a time long past. Before we were given the power of the sun and the moon." Celestia's words echoed throughout the ancient hall.

"W...why are you showing me this?" Twilight stammered as she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"The time for that answer is not now. But soon, child. Do not worry. First we must tell you a tale of how one is chosen to rule Equestria. And even more important, we must reveal the truth of your linage to you." The timidness that had earlier occupied Luna's voice was gone.

"My linage? But I know who my parents are... Don't I?" This was all becoming to much for even Twilight's mind to wrap around.

The moon goddess looked at the young unicorn with pity, "You may want to sit down..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I hope you all like it.**

Twilight sat back on her haunches and waited for the moon princess to explain. Luna and Celestia exchanged looks and nodded to each other.

"I will begin...", Luna looked as though she were gathering her thoughts. "We are not the the first to rule this land, far from it in fact. As you can see by the statues that occupy this room."

Twilight's face contorted with confusion, "Non of this is making sense." Celestia smiled at her student, "Patience my dear, all will be clear soon." She nodded to her sister to continue.

Luna cleared her thought. "The magic of the ruler is a powerful thing. It's is so ancient that it runs throughout the very land itself. As for why non of the previous rulers are remembered, it is not by choice that we are forgotten. Once the throne has been passed on, slowly the magic will begin to alter the minds of the people in a subtle way. After a few generations they are forgotten. Even books are effected and change, slowly all text referencing them fades until the pages are blank."

The young unicorn's eyes went wide as she recalled reading older books that had large portions of text missing. She nodded as she was finally able to make sense of something she had found out today. She still had one question though,"But why?"

Luna looked to her sister for an answer. The white alicorn stepped forward. "The truth of the matter is that the world of Equestria has changed very much over time. Sometimes the past is best left forgotten. It is not always happy and peaceful."

"That makes sense." Twilight was still very confused.

"Are you ready for me to continue?", Luna's voice was filled with sympathy for the confusion Twilight was feeling. Twilight once again nodded her horned head.

Luna smiled. Twilight was catching on fast. "Very good. Next I will tell you of the line of rulers. The truth is we come from a long line. Our mother was princess before us and her mother before her and so on and so forth. Normally when the time came the princess would chose a mate and have a single child. This child was destined to inherit the powers of her mother. There was how ever, a break in that chain with our birth. Our mother birthed twins. This had never happened before. When the time of succession came she was unsure of how to best handle it."

The moon goddess took a breath before continuing. " In the end she decided it would be best to split the power between us, rather than chose one daughter over the other." Luna paused and grimaced, "A mistake that would cause much trouble for everyone. It is that which lead to me becoming Nightmare Moon..."

Celestia placed her neck against her sisters, "Don't blame yourself sister. It's not your fault."

Luna nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

The purple unicorn nodded. "So many... Where to begin? Just how long does the rule of an alicorn last?"

Celestia smiled at her pupil, "A good question and one I will answer for you. There is no limit on our rule. It ends when we chose to end it."

The youth nodded once again and thought about her next question. "If all record is lost, then just how old is Equestria?"

The sun goddess's eye were full of pride for her student. Twilight guessed she was asking the right questions. "Even we do not know. We can only guess that it is more ancient than the line of rulers. We can't be sure of how the world worked before the sun and the moon were controlled by our magic. Sadly we will never know the answer to that question."

"I have only two more questions. First, why are you telling me all this and second you mentioned my lineage what does all this have to do with me?" Twilight head swam with confusion.

"Everything...", the white alicorn spoke softly. "The time for the truth is now. First off the two you know as your parents are not."

Twilight's eyes went wide with shock, "W-what?"

"Star Sparkle and Night Light are two of our most trusted subjects. They were chosen to raise you until your magic showed it's true power and the time of your training was at hoof. Then it fell to me to insure you were ready for what lay ahead of you. I knew Nightmare Moon would be returning and that it would be up to you to save Luna. So I sent you to Ponyville to obtain the Elements of Harmony, and to learn of friendship. These were that last things that needed to fall into place for your true destiny to be revealed."

The young unicorn was having a hard time taking in what she was hearing, "B-but if they aren't my parents... then who?"

The sisters looked to each other and then to Twilight Sparkle. Celestia smiled once again, "It should be obvious to you at this point. Why don't you make a guess, Twilight?"

Her mind raced as she tried to put the pieces together. She was sure the answer was there but she just couldn't find it until... She began to shake her head, "No... there's no way..."

Celestia nodded.

Twilight Sparkle nodded halfheartedly, "But how?"

"We had talked about it how we would pass on the power when the time came. In the end we decided that we had to pass the power to only one pony but it would not be fair for one of us to have a child and the other be forced not to. So we did the only thing we could think of. We made an heir to our power. A being made from the power of the sun and the moon. We made you, Twilight, the balance between."

Luna stepped in, "There was however a setback. Before we could give you life my heart was taken by jealousy and I became Nightmare Moon."

Celestia resumed, " When I knew the time of her release was near I gave you life so you would be ready to do what you had to. You are our daughter. You have never preferred night or day over the other. You loved them both equally. This is what you were meant for."

As Celestia finished her statement the air seemed to grow stale around Twilight. She found it hard to breath and her head began to swim. The room spun around her. She fell onto her side and blackness over took her vision as she fainted.

Twilight's opened her eyes and they slowly regained focus. She found she was still in the statue room. The alicorn princesses watched over her as she rose up and once again stood on her hoofs. "So... I didn't just dream that did I? You made me... What does this all mean?"

Celestia trotted over to her child and placed her neck against the young unicorn's in a hug, "It means that the time for you to fulfill your destiny is upon us."

"But I don't understand. I'm not an alicorn, how can I...", Twilight glanced once again around the room. This time she fully took in what she was seeing. The paintings behind the statues and the one of the young princesses as a simple unicorn and pegasus.

A smiled spread across Luna's face while the look of realization came across her daughter's face. She joined her sister in hugging their child.

"I'm going to become an alicorn? But how?", Twilight's mind was starting to process everything she'd seen and heard today.

Luna stepped back, "Well first we're going to change you with our magic. At first you will have no increased magical powers. Not until we transfer our power to you. Also your wings will be useless at fist as you have never flown before but you will be taught by the best. Once you are used to your new body we will begin the succession ritual."

A mix of emotions over took the young unicorn. She was excited but at the same time scared. But then one thought rose above them all. She looked at her mothers, "What will happen to both of you, once you've given me your power?" She was afraid of the answer.

Celestia took her place next to her sister and smiled at their creation, "Do not worry about us dear child. We will return to our previous forms and live out the rest of our time as mortals. We will live among the pony folk, not as their rulers. But as equals."

Twilight sat back on her haunches and let out a breath, "This is all happening so suddenly."

"We are sorry we had to just suddenly spring all of this on you. But fear not, you will have time to adjust and learn what your duties will be as princess." Luna turned and looked at the painting of her sister and herself. She smiled warmly at the memory of when it had been painted.

Twilight was taken back as the gravity of the situation finally hit her in full. She was suddenly short of breath and tightness gripped her chest. When she spoke her voice was almost a whisper, "Princess Twilight Sparkle..." She had to admit, it did have a nice ring to it.

"The time for talking is over sadly. We must start the change soon." Celestia looked at her daughter with concern, "Are you ready my student? I'm not going to lie to you. It is going to be very painful. And for a few days afterwords you will be very weak as your body adjusts to the change. I trust arraignments have been made for Spike to be taken care of for a few days? Or would you like us to send a chariot to bring him here, to Canterlot?"

Twilight nodded, "Rarity is going to let him stay with her tonight. If I could send her a letter letting her know that it might be a little longer than that I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Celestia's horn began to shine and a quill and parchment appeared in front of her, "Of course my dear. What would you like it to say? Just a warning it might be for the best that your friends do no know of this in its entirety just yet."

"I understand. Dear Spike, please give this letter to Rarity. To Rarity I hate to ask this, but would it be alright if Spike stayed with you for a week or two? Something very urgent has come up here in Canterlot and I will be unable to return for a while. Sincerely your friend, Twilight Sparkle."

The princess nodded and with her magic rolled the parchment up and with a flash it was off to Ponyville.

It didn't take long for green smoke to filter in through one of the windows and take the shape of a scroll. Twilight smiled knowing that Spike had probably headed to Rarity's house as soon as she was gone.

Celestia took hold of it with her magic and opened it. She proceeded to read it aloud. "Dear Twilight. Of course Dear. It's quite alright. I'm sure whatever came up is of the up most importance and it would be my pleasure to do what ever I can to help. Spike is no trouble at all, in fact he's very helpful. On top of that it will be nice to have someone to keep Sweetie Belle company when she visits. Do take care Dear. And please if you could, would you mind bringing back some of those lovely fabrics Canterlot is famous for? Much love, Rarity. P.S, This is Spike, I just wanted to add on my own small message at the end. Thank you so much Twilight. I think with a few days alone I can finally woo Rarity! See you soon, Spike."

The three shared a giggle at Spike's written antics.

Celestia gently lowered the letter to the ground. The sisters turned to Twilight.

The unicorn took a deep breath, "I'm ready..."

"We apologize for what you are about to feel." The sisters' voices echoed in unison as their horns and eyes began to glow with a bright white light.

A magical aura surrounded Twilight. She suddenly felt very hot and then the pain began. Her back exploded in a burning hot sensation as new bones formed under her skin and connected themselves to her shoulder blades. They began to burst forth from her back. The bones took on the shape of wings and were slowly wrapped in muscles and tendons. As the newly formed nerves were exposed to the air Twilight couldn't keep it in anymore and let out a scream that echoed throughout the entire palace.

Tears pored from Celestia's and Luna's eyes. It hurt them to cause such pain to their daughter but it had to be done.

Once the bones were covered in flesh skin began to form over the muscle quickly followed by purple fur. Hot tears stained Twilight's cheeks as she screamed in anguish. Once her wings were fully covered in fur, purple feather began to sprout forth from the flesh and quickly covered the majority of her new wings.

Finally the last stage of the change began and Twilight's horn grew a few inches. The heat that had surrounded her body faded but she was still in a massive amount of pain. Her fresh wings quickly tucked themselves against her back in reflex.

She continued to sob as she was gently lowered the the floor and came to rest on her side. Within seconds her mothers were at her side and laid down next to her and rested their necks against hers in an attempt to comfort her. The feeling of their bodies against hers did little to relive the pain but it did calm her.

Even though the transformation took only a few minuets all three of them were exhausted and quickly fell asleep lying against each other on the cold stone floor. Twilight continued to sob even after she was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was blurry at first as Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes. The midday sun shone brightly though the open window. As she was able to focus, Twilight found herself in a luxurious bedroom in Canterlot. The white stone walls reflected the suns rays, lighting up the whole room. The purple alicorn took in the room around her and found it to be well furnished. Her mind was foggy and she couldn't recall why she was in Canterlot.

Twilight crawled out of bed and stretched her body, he muscles were stiff which made her wonder just how long she had been asleep. As she stretched her eyes went wide. She looked at her back and saw a pair of purple wings that moved at her command. Suddenly her memory came flooding back to her and she recalled everything that happened up until the point she passed out.

She tucked her wings against her back. "This is going to take some getting used to...", she spoke aloud to the empty room. Twilight trotted to the door and opened it with her magic. She stepped out into the corridor and was greeted by two of the royal guards. These two had brown coats and were covered in the same golden armor as the rest of the guards. "Good afternoon Miss. Did you sleep well?", the guard who stood to her left asked in a friendly tone.

She nodded and then realized what he said, "Afternoon?"

The guard nodded, "Yes, it is three in the afternoon. If you are feeling up to it, Princess Celestia has asked us to take you to her when you awoke."

Twilight smiled, "Well we don't want to keep the Princess waiting do we?" The guards both shook their heads and began to lead the new alicorn to the royal court.

Her smiled deepened as she felt her wings bounce against her back while walking. 'This is amazing... I'm an alicorn.' Twilight stretched her wings out just to reassure herself they were real. They were still mildly sore but she was sure that was just a side effect from them being new.

Something came to mind as she walked behind the pegasi guards, "Excuse me, may I ask you both something?"

The guards both nodded. The one on the right responded, "Of course my lady. What can we help you with?"

She looked at their wings and then back at her own, "Is flying hard?" She felt slightly self conscious asking.

The right hand guard stretched out his wings and responded to her in a kind tone, "No and besides you have two things to your advantage. First you will be learning with a full grown set of wings which will help you with lift. Second you're going to be taught by one of the best fliers in all of Equestria."

Twilight's ears pricked up, "Who?"

The guard shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss. But the Princesses would like that to be a surprise. You understand." The brown pegasus gave her a sympathetic smile.

She nodded. As the approached the court she was trying to guess who her teacher would be. Maybe one of the Wonderbolts? Twilight decided not to dwell on it, she would get her answer in time, she was sure.

The group of three arrived at the royal court. Upon reaching the large door the two guards each moved aside and stood on either side of the large door. They bowed their heads as Twilight walked through the gateway.

"Twilight, I am glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" The sun goddess's voice resonated with the same regal tone it always held.

The purple alicorn bowed her head when she reached the throne, "I'm feeling good. Thank you for asking Princess."

Celestia smiled at her child, "Lift your head Twilight. You do not need to bow to me any longer, we are equals. And I should hope you were feeling well. You've been asleep for three days."

Twilight lifted her head and let that sentence wash over her. There were two things that stood out to her about it. First the Princess had called her an equal. And second that she had been asleep for so long. "Thank you my Princess. How did I sleep for so long?"

The princess let out a chuckle, "My dear, your body just when through a massive change. To be honest you beat me in recovery time. When I became an alicorn I slept for a week. Luna only needed a short rest but it took her longer to get used to having magic then it did for me to get used to flying."

Flying! That word made Twilight's ears perk up once again, " Princess, the guards told me I would have a flying teacher. Who is it might I ask?"

The princess shook her head, "Not yet my child. First we must inform all of Equestria of what will transpire over the next few weeks."

Twilight felt a tightness in her chest at the princess words. "A...all of Equestria?"

"Of course. The people must know of this. Don't worry, everything will be alright. Now you must be hungry after such a long nap. What would you like to eat? Anything you want."

Twilight's stomach grumbled at the mention of food. She hadn't realized it yet but she was starving. Some food would help her clear her mind.

Rarity walked towards the town square of Ponyville with Spike sitting on her back. She was rather confused at the moment. A short while ago Spike had received a letter from the Princess. It instructed him to gather all of the ponies to the town square. In addition there were special instructions for Rarity herself and the local D.J Vinyl Scratch. With Twilight out of town they were the two most magically inclined of the local unicorns. It contained details on a spell that would require them to work together to make a viewing portal to Canterlot for some large and rather important sounding announcement.

Spike had already informed the Mayor who in turn gathered the town. Vinyl Scratch had been given a copy of the spell so she could have a chance to learn it.

Rarity and Spike arrived to find the whole town gathered in front of the town hall where a stage had been set up for Scratch and Rarity.

"I'll go meet up with the rest of the gang", the little purple dragon informed the object of his affection as he hopped off of her back and headed into the crowd.

Rarity took her place on the stage opposite the other white unicorn, who's goggles reflected the sun away from her eyes. She looked out over the crowd and noticed somepony was missing. 'Oh Rainbow Dash... You would be the one to miss out on such an important event wouldn't you?'

The sky blue pegasus-pony was nowhere to be found in or above the crowd. Rarity assumed she was asleep on some cloud.

"It's time to begin", the Mayor informed to the white unicorns.

The two made eye contact and began to concentrate on the point in space that was between them. Their horns began to glow and a swirl of magic appeared before taking the shape of a large window that showed a massive crowd in Canterlot. The spell was a simple link with another portal conjured by two other unicorns in the capital.

Through the window in space a large crowd could be seen gathered around a beautifully decorated stage. Large banners adorned with suns and moons hung all throughout the area.

Rarity and Scratch both got a chill up their spines when they felt even more unicorns link with the two in Canterlot. From Rarity's guess every settlement of ponies in Equestria was linked for the announcement. This made Rarity wonder if Twilight was connected to this some how. She decided she would get her answer soon enough.

As Rarity looked over the crowd in Canterlot something caught her eye. Near the front of the mass of ponies was Rainbow Dash. 'Why is she in Canterlot?' None of this was making any sense but Rarity put her thoughts aside when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna trotted out from behind the large curtain that hung at the back of the stage.

The gathered ponies, both in Canterlot and Ponyville, pounded their hoofs against the ground in applause for their beloved rulers. A hush fell over the crowd when the sun goddess stepped up the podium that stood at the edge of the stage.

She took a deep breath and smiled warmly at her adoring public. "My subjects. We have called this gathering to make a very large announcement. For as long as any of you or even the history books can remember I have always ruled over this land, and recently my sister has rejoined me!" She paused as the collective of Equestria pounded their hoofs and cheered for the returned moon goddess.

Once the applause died down she went on. " We have enjoyed our time as your leaders but... All things must come to and end, even our rule." Gasps and murmurs rang out from all over the land. "Be calm my children. This is not something to fear. The opposite in fact. Because while we will leave you as your sovereign deities, we will place you into the more then capable hoofs of our heir."

The murmurs had died down and now everypony across the land was waiting for her to continue.

Luna stepped up to the podium with her sister and the spoke in unison, "It is our honor to introduce the next ruler of Equestria... Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Rarity gasped at her friends name and lost her concentration on the spell for a moment and the image flickered as Scratch fought to keep it open alone. The regale white unicorn regained her composer and resumed her part in the spell.

The large curtain opened and behind it stood Twilight. But much had changed about her, Rarity, and the rest of the land, noted. Her purple wings, that were slightly larger than Rainbow Dash's, were open and extend to their full length.

The crowd in Ponyville let out a collective gasp and for once even the resident pink party pony was at a loss for words.

Twilight tucked her wings against her body and cantered to her mothers. She bowed before the ponies of Equestria.

The sun goddess smiled to her daughter and stepped away from the podium to allow her to speak to the ponies.

As the purple alicorn stood in front of everypony in the world her mind froze. She had no idea what to say. Luna gently nudged her, which snapped her back to reality. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "Hello everypony. I am Twilight Sparkle. I know this is all happening so fast and that some of you might be scared. But I want to put your fears to rest. I will stand tall for all the ponies of Equestria and will lead this land with love and peace. This is going to be a big change for all of us but change is not always a bad thing. I hope that you will all accept me and that together we can keep our world wonderful!"

There was silence at first and Twilight began to feel very fearful. 'They don't like me. They think I'm not ready... I'm not... What am I going to do? How can I hope to live up to...' Twilight's internal monologue was cut short by the sounds of hundreds of thousands of hoofs crashing against the ground as the crowd cheered. The crowds chanted her name. She felt relief wash over her body and she couldn't help but become proud of herself. She had to admit it felt great to hear her name chanted.

As the cheers died down Celestia took to the podium again with Twilight and Luna standing besides her. She informed the populace of what would be happening. How in a few weeks Twilight would be given the powers of both the moon and the sun in a ritual that would take a few days to complete.

For the few days that the throne would be empty they had picked their most trusted of servants, Twilight's former "parents", to stand in their stead.

Celestia ended the speech with a line about moving forward into the future.

As the three alicorns left to enter the castle Rarity and Vinyl Scratch broke the spell. There were many murmurs throughout the crowd in Ponyville. Rarity found her friends in the crowd and made her way to them.

"Ah can't believe Twilight's gonna be the next princess. Heck, I can't believe we're gonna have a new princess." Applejack was still in shock about the whole thing.

"I think its just super! Oh! I'm going to have to state planning her "Congratulations on becoming princess of all of Equestria" party!" The pink pony bounced in a circle around her friends, her cotton candy mane bouncing every which way as she did.

"This is so exciting." The timid yellow pegasus's voice came out barely higher then a whisper but was still laced with genuine enthusiasm.

Spike opened his mouth to give his opinion but instead found himself belching out a message from Canterlot. He quickly grabbed the scroll and unrolled it. He read it aloud as it was addressed to them all. "Hello my dear friends. I am sorry I could not give you this news in person but we decided it was best to not tell anypony until we told everypony. I have arranged for some cloud chariots to come and bring the six of you to Canterlot tomorrow so we can talk about this in person. I can't wait to see you all again. Sincerely your friend, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike looked around and counted, "There's only five of us... Where's Rainbow Dash?'

Rarity piped in with the answer, "I saw her in Canterlot. I'm not sure why but she was at the front of the crowd. I do wonder what business a pony like her would have in Canterlot. All answers in due time I suppose."

Rainbow Dash slowly trotted through the large halls of the castle. Even she had to admit this place was pretty fancy. She made her way to the royal court using the directions one of the guards had given her. The pegasus had been wondering why she was summoned to Canterlot but once she saw Twilight up on the stage she knew right away.

Upon entering the royal court she saw Twilight sitting next to the thrones in the large hall. Rainbow Dash had not been noticed yet and decided to call out to her friend. "Princess Twilight Sparkle huh? I like it, it's got a nice ring to it." Dash took to the air and quickly closed the distance between herself and the seats of power. She landed and bowed before Celestia, Luna was not present as it was still mid day and she was sleeping.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here?" Twilight was excited to see her friend.

The blue pegasus rose up and smiled at her newly winged friend. She shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I have an idea."

Celestia put the conversation she was having, with one of the many visitors to the throne that day, on hold to answer both of their questions. "Twilight you will be needing to learn how to fly and I thought you might learn better from somepony you knew. And it just so happens you know one of the best flyers in Equestria. Would you be willing to teach her Miss Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but blush from the kind words of the princess. "Of course I will! When do you want to start?"

"Right away! I can't wait to fly!", Twilight was overly excited. She hadn't been this excited since she was accepted into the princess's school. The alicorn bounced with joy.

Rainbow Dash looked around the massive court, "Where are we going to do this?"

With a wave of one of her forelegs Princess Celestia called a royal guard to her. He quickly galloped to her side and stood at attention, "Yes my princes, how can I be of service?"

"Please show Princess Twilight Sparkle and Miss Rainbow Dash to the private gardens. I think that would be the best place to practice." The brown coated guard saluted his princess.

He bowed to the alicorn and the pegasus, "Please fallow me." The pegasus quickly turned and began to trot out of the royal court. Twilight and Dash quickly followed him.

It was only a short walk through the old halls before they came to an exit that lead outside. The guard stopped and bowed his head towards the door, "Through there, misses."

"Thank you." Twilight smiled to the guard as she cantered outside.

Rainbow Dash stood in front of him and held her hoof out to him, "Thanks buddy." There was a moment of silence as the guard looked at her hoof with a question on his face. Dash couldn't help but giggle, "Just smack your hoof against mine."

The guard did as he was instructed and smiled at the blue pony. She waved at him as she went out the door, "Catch you later."

The two ponies made their way through the lush, green garden until they found a suitable spot that had a lot of open space.

"Alright. let's do this!", Dash opened her wings and began to hover just off the ground. "Let start you off slow. Try to hover."

Twilight unfurled her wings and flapped them wildly. After a few seconds of getting nowhere Dash stopped her, "No no no. You have to try to get lift. Look at how I'm moving mine." Dash slowed her flapping down so her friend could better see the motions she was making.

The alicorn watched and committed the pattern to memory before trying again. This time she could feel her self becoming lighter, but still no lift.

Rainbow Dash shook her head she got an idea. "Twilight your never going to fly at this rate."

Twilight looked at her, "Yes I will."

Dash shook her head no I don't think so... I don't think you even want to fly." Rainbow Dash looked into her friends eyes with a challenge.

Twilight locked eyes with her and began to move her wings even faster. At first she was only bouncing a few inches of the ground. Next she managed to get a few seconds of air time.

Dash shook her head again, "Come on Twilight, is the best you got? Scoots is better at this than you and her wings are tiny!" Dash taunted the alicorn.

With her eyes still locked on Rainbow Dash's Twilight flapped her wings even harder and began to let out a grunt. With one last strained roar Twilight leapt of the ground and and flapped hard and fast.

She was hovering about five feet off of the ground. A large smile spread across her face, "Yes! I did it!" But as soon as Twilight stopped to think about the fact that she was flying she lost her rhythm and fell to the ground below. She let out a pained groan.

'She's learning fast.' Dash smiled at her student but dropped it as soon as they made eye contact, "Not bad... for a foal. Are you a foal or are you an alicorn?"

The purple alicorn stood and glared at her friend, "An alicorn!" She jumped again and stated to hover. She managed to hold it this time and smiled tauntingly at her friend.

"That's more like it... Now let's see if you can move up there..."

Somewhere in back ally of Canterlot stood a light blue unicorn with a silver mane and tail. Her horn and eyes were glowing brightly as she cast an unnamed spell. She spoke to some far off being "Yes that's right. In a few weeks the throne will be empty. That will be the time to strike."

**A/n I don't know about all of you but I kind of liked that guard that lead Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Should I give him a name and a part in the story? Tell me!**


End file.
